Impossible
by Capuciine
Summary: Si había algo que Haizaki Shōgo nunca haría en su vida, fue declarase a una persona cercana, si piensan que se va a tratar de una chica inocente y dulce, es respuesta errónea, más bien a...un chico. [One-Shot] [NijiHai]


**¡Hola a todos! Hoy me dieron ganas de escribir NijiHai, esto más bien es un intento de escribir de ellos, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclamer: KnB y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su respectivo creador, yo solo los utilizo con sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Impossible.**

 **[One-Shot]**

 **Por:** Capuccine.

* * *

 **Título:** Impossible

 **Categoría:** K+

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Escrito por:** Capuccine

* * *

Si había algo que Haizaki Shōgo nunca haría en su vida, fue declarase a una persona cercana, si piensan que se va a tratar de una chica inocente y dulce, es respuesta errónea, más bien a...un chico.

Esos sentimientos se trataba sobre un tema que consideraba muy cursi y estúpido a la vez: El amor.

Primero se volvería perro, antes de confesar estúpidamente que estaba enamorado. Porque si, la persona más "cruel y abusador" estaba completamente enamorado. Y crean, que no fue nada fácil para que lo aceptara. ¡Por supuesto que no! La única persona por la que sintió amor, era la chica que fue novia de Kise en ese tiempo, nada más.

Una y otra vez, volvía a sentir esos estúpidos sentimientos de mierda.

Pero ahora, a sus 17 años, ese sentimiento volvió a él, y como si alguien lo odiara. Preferiría mil veces golpear a un estudiante del Instituto, fumar uno o dos cigarrillos o lastimar a una mujer indefensa.

Y de todos los chicos, se tuvo que enamorar de la persona de la cual NUNCA imagino tener que confesar su amor. Y de esta manera se habla de su mayor enemigo: Nijimura Shūzō.

Para el, era eso el maldito problema, independientemente de que se haya enamorado de un hombre, lo cual también le afecto y bastante.

Y ese problema, fue que está enamorado de él. La misma persona que lo machacaba a los golpes cuando sospecha que él se salteaba los partidos importantes y se excusaba diciendo que tenía un resfriado u otra cosa que le servía para mentir, siempre se quedaba en casa jugando a los videojuegos con la Xbox One.

A pesar de que lo odie con toda su alma por fuera, pero aun así por dentro, empezaba a desarrollar un profundo amor hacia él, primero estaba esa maldita sensación de nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que Nijimura lo miraba de manera fija.

O las veces en la que su cerebro lo engañaba, y llegaba a pensar que Shūzō, era muy guapo cuando se quitaba la camiseta por el sudor que trasmitía cuando hacia demasiado calor... ¡Pero si esas cosas no propias viniendo de una persona como el!

A eso se le suma el hecho de que le molestaba ver como él pasaba más tiempo entrenando con el equipo o visitando a su padre en el hospital o que jugara con sus hermanos pequeños a cualquier juego, todo eso le daba igual pero...¡Realmente le molestaba! Y no necesitaba un cerbero inteligente para darse cuenta de los celos que tenía cuando había alguien que estuviese cerca de Nijimura.

Sí que estaba muy "celoso" y con tan solo pensar en aquella palabra le daban ganas de vomitar toda la comida que consumía. Odiaba ver como ese hijo de perra le sonreía de esa manera tan cálida a Akashi. Esos dos siempre no le caían bien desde el principio, también pensaba que esos dos podrían ser bastante maricas como para ser una "dulce" pareja.

En fin, el punto es que odiaba eso.

Y como estaba harto de sentirse así. Como un maldito enamorado. Decidió ponerle fin a todo el asunto ¿Cómo? Fácil, le diría todo a ese estúpido, le valía un maldito pepino bien maduro, si este se burlaba de él. Tenía que decirlo y sacarse esa maldita presión que estaba sintiendo encima. Si se burlaba, mejor para él, así podría tener una razón más para odiarlo y que ese estúpido sentimiento de amor se borrara de él.

Pero como era costumbre, a él nada le sale bien, no contaba con que el marica este le sonriera y le dijera, que él también sentía lo mismo por él. ¡Era un maldito idiota hijo de perra!

—Nijimura... ¡Me gustas! —dijo Haizaki a los gritos y mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto el pelinegro muy confundido por lo que dijo el menor. —¿Que has dicho?

—¡Lo que escuchaste, me gustas y mucho! —exclamo con los ojos cerrados y apretando los puños con fuerza, sus mejillas ya estaban rojas.

—Deja de mentir, Haizaki. ¿Qué fue lo que te fumaste? —dijo con el ceño fruncido y con una vena en la frente, no le gustaba para nada que le mintieran.

Definitivamente lo odiaba con todo su ser, tanto que lo único que hizo en ese momento fue tomarlo de la camisa del uniforme y besarlo de una manera tan salvaje y apasionada, que Nijimura se sorprendió mucho pero no dudo en corresponder aquel beso.

Sintiéndose dichoso de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Porque era verdad, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que amaba al idiota que le hacia la vida un infierno, y el saber que este sentía lo mismo, lo ponía feliz.

Shōgo simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Pero aunque sea una persona que le importa un carajo el baloncesto y que prefiere golpear mujeres o buscar pelea en las calles, él es un ser humano y que también tenía sentimientos.

Después de lo ocurrido, todos los estudiantes de Teiko supieron que Nijimura Shūzō y Haizaki Shōgo iniciaron una relación sentimental. La mayoría se sorprendieron, pero en cuanto, a la Generación de los Milagros, ellos se habían sorprendido pero excepto Akashi, él ya sabía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos y que se notaba la tensión sexual de ambos.

Sin embargo, siempre pensaban que el propio Haizaki terminaría siendo golpeado por Nijimura por batear en el mismo equipo, pero no es así. Después de todo, si él quería a Shūzō y este a él, aunque conociendo a Haizaki no quería decirlo en voz alta, ni mucho menos cuando había gente alrededor suyo, lo importante era que ahora los dos iban a estar juntos por siempre.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, no sé ustedes pero a mí me gusto el resultado, fue divertido escribir de esta pareja, de las cuales son una de mis OTP. Lo único que espero, es que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews.**


End file.
